


Lifeguard

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach shenanigans, Crushing, Gen, McCree x Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Insert, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: You've had a crush on McCree for awhile and you finally come up with a plot to get him to like you too.





	Lifeguard

You had to admit it, wearing this bathing suit was purposeful as anything you’d ever done. Tight fitting in all the right places, you hoped the water would make the material cling to your skin and catch the attention of a certain lifeguard.

Initially, you had laughed upon seeing him, the blond hair and still somehow cowboy-esque sunhat was unfitting for McCree, however, over the time of seeing him dutifully watching the pool, it had grown on you. You were disappointed that his watchful gaze seemed to skip right over you.

You had long ago decided that approaching him was out of the question; your mind briefly flashed back to the time you’d spoken to him and managed to psych yourself out enough to faint promptly on the spot. You would never forget the vague memory of his arms around your waist, supporting you.

“You’re staring at him again, amante,” you hear the smooth voice behind you say. You swivel around, face to face with Sombra’s telling eyes and you seem to shrink under her gaze.

You cast a glance back at McCree, perched at the top of the lifeguard tower, his hat shading the beautiful brown of his skin, before you spoke. “Can you blame me?”

She shook her head and sucked her teeth. “Ah, Jesse is a…” she seemed to pause in thought. “A sight for sore eyes.”

You nodded at her statement and the sigh that escaped your lips was nearly comical. Your mind drifted to the thought of his lips on yours and you snapped back to reality, your hands clutching onto Sombra’s shoulders desperately. “You have to help me!”

“Aye, you’re handsy!” She exclaimed, pushing you away to arm's length. “What are you needing help with?”

“I need to get close to him…in any way,” your tone was nearly pleading and her eyebrows twisted in amusement at the sight of your needy desperation.

“Well, if you’re looking to put the moves on him,” she began, a grin firmly placed on her lips. “You could talk to him like a normal person—”

To this you shook your head; that was absolutely out of the question. Talking to him without embarrassing yourself seemed to be nearly impossible.

“—or you could be morally messy and pretend to drown to get mouth to mouth.”

Mouth to mouth wasn’t the most romantic thing ever but you’d get to feel Jesse’s hands on your skin, his lips on yours, you’d be able to smell the rustic scent of his—

“Y/N, aye yai yai! You’re drooling!” Sombra exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of your glassy eyes and the heat that rose to your face seemed to shine.

“I gotta get to work, Sombrero, thank you so much!” You kissed her cheek briefly before swimming away quickly.

How were you to do this? Did you just float face down and hope that he came before you actually drowned? You chewed on your lip and stared up at the pinkish sky as you floated on the surface of the chilly pool, thinking far too hard to scatter away as someone barreled toward you.

“CANNONBALL!” The familiar Aussie accent echoed in your ears and suddenly the only thing you could hear, see, smell,  _feel_  was water. Your lungs burned as the air was forced out and water filled the empty space and then the vast blue expanse faded to nothingness.

Your vision came back and the first thing you noticed was that ridiculous blond hair that you had laughed at upon your first time seeing. It was haloed in the warm pink light of the setting sun, and in your delirious sight, it was like you looked into the face of an angel. You were bleary though, and unaware of the nearly dry lips pressed against yours, filling your body with heat.

“Oi, Y/N, don’t tell me I killed ya!” Your eyes were wandering and you couldn’t make out anything clearly.

“Now would'ya hush for a damn minute?” There was that accent you loved—warm and Southern, it held a spice in it like cinnamon and nutmeg. “I’m fixin’ to kick you outta this pool for hoppin’ in with one leg!”

“Oh let a poor junker ‘ave his fun!” You were getting annoyed by all the voices and you groaned in response to them.

“Oh!” The surprise in that warm voice filled you nicely. “You comin’ to, buttercup?”

You coughed and a sharp pain rang in your side, making you curl further into the solid mass that was supporting you. It rumbled nicely with a deep laugh.

“Well I’ll be, if ya wanted to cuddle me, ya didn’t have to put yerself in danger to get close!” That mass laughed again and your senses finally began setting back into place.

You were on someone’s lap, curled into their body like a child. That someone had a Southern accent and smelled like a mix of chlorine, smoke and cinnamon. You groaned once more, out of embarrassment rather than anything else.

A familiar laugh came from above you and Sombra’s outline seemed to mock you. “I see you finally got close to him like you wanted!” She remarked, giggling softly and before you could retort, you were being lifted into the air, still being supported by Jesse’s thick arms.

“Leave this purty lil thing alone, Sombra, can’t you tell they’re not in their right mind?”

Her eyebrows furrowed as you locked eyes with her and she tossed her nose into the air, letting out a laugh. “One of us is telling something and it isn’t me!”

Jesse shook his head, or at least you assumed he did based on the jostling of his grip on you and he let out a quiet chuckle. “I’m smarter than I am purty, don’t you forget it sweetheart ~”

Sombra looked at you again, her smile softening. Her gaze cast down to where Jamison dug his peg into the soft fake sand at the edge of the pool and she shook her head, shrugging.

“Maybe so, amores, maybe so,” she mumbled and you closed your eyes again, leaning fully against the broad expanse of his chest.

“Y'know, Y/N, as much as I enjoy holdin’ ya, I wish I coulda been doin’ it under different circumstances,” Jesse whispered, walking towards the lifeguard tower.

“M-mhm?” You managed to reply, face burning.

“Maybe next time you can just talk to me,” he said and you let a laugh escape your lips. Maybe you could just talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, consider supporting me by buying a coffee @ ko-fi.com/dxlltopia


End file.
